Death's Touch
by Shadow Sazabi
Summary: The role of God of Death follows Duo, plaguing those closest to him. He choses to review his past, and decides to plan a future. Warning, slightly yaoi - but nothing major (hence the PG)


*Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters (I wish!), so don't sue! This is just a random story I thought up one night. Please R & R (yeah - don't forget to review at the end, please).

Death's Touch

Duo gazed longingly out of his window, towards the blue sky that was just out of his reach. He longed to be up there, free. Free - a release nothing could provide, not even Heero, not even fighting. Deep inside Duo knew that his only release would be in Death.

__

'Duo, promise me you'll fight on. The Earth still needs you. Tell the others for me - tell them to keep fighting. Goodbye Duo, I'm sure we'll see each other again someday'. The transmitter fell silent. Duo watched as the Gundam carrying the injured pilot made its last attack, ploughing directly into the great battleships main cannon. Quatre was gone; he had won the battle, but lost his life.

'No - Quatre... no. NOOOOOOOOOOO' he cried. Grief-stricken Duo launched Hell into a frenzied attack. Half crazed he destroyed everything - his grief and fury lent him strength and powered his attack. Only after every suit, every enemy pilot around him had fallen, did he stop.

'My fault' he whispered. 'He's gone, I killed him.' Tears began to fall, dropping from his chin, splashing on the control panel. The Great Destroyer had struck again - but this time his scythe had fallen on one of the people closest to him. If only he hadn't asked Quatre to help him with this mission - if only he had hadn't dodged that blast from the cannon then he would be dead, not Quatre. Quatre had taken the shot meant for him. The wrong person had died. His fault.

The laptop beeped. Duo had mail. He opened the file and scrolled down. A new mission. Not difficult. A sigh nearly escaped his lips - lips that had been closed for so long. He had been hoping for a mission that would require a sacrifice, one that would require his life.

__

'Hey, Wu-man. Do me a favour?' he asked. Wufei didn't respond. 'Wu-man? Hey, Wufei?'

'What?' he replied. Boy, Duo could be annoying sometimes. It was impossible to meditate with him around. Even when they had been locked up together in an Oz prison on the Lunar Base Duo had never shut up. Wufei opened one eye and looked at the braided boy in front of him.

'I need a favour' repeated Duo. 'I'm supposed to be picking up Hilde to take her over to the Yard again. Could you take her for me? I've got something to do - apologise for me, ok? Tell her I'll be there next week though. Thanx - see ya!' with that Hell's pilot disappeared out of the door, before Wufei had a chance to say no.

Wufei got up, picking up the keys Duo had dropped on the table. If he was going to do Duo's errands, he would use Duo's car. Fair was fair. He drove of to collect Hilde.

'Ok, she's in. Fire!' As soon as the order was issued the bazooka was fired. For an old-fashioned weapon, it did the job well. The car carrying the pilot and his friend exploded in a ball of flame. One pilot down, three more to go.

'Hilde?' the bandaged figure on the bed was barely recognisable. Duo sat down beside her. 'Hilde - I'm sorry' he whispered, unsure about wither she could hear him. 'This is my fault. They were after me. I was supposed to be in that car, and now Wufei's dead, and...and...' he broke off as tears streamed down his cheek. 'I'm sorry Hilde. I... I love you.' He stopped. What more could he say - he was the one who had put her here. He had killed his friend, and the woman he loved was dying. He turned and left.

As he moved through the door an alarm sounded on Hilde's life support machine. Doctors and nurses came flying towards her. He turned and watched and they pumped oxygen into her lungs, trying to shock her heart into re-starting. Time of death - two thirty five pm. His fault. 

Duo slowly got ready. He pulled on his clothes, tucking the crucifix he always wore beneath his Priest Collar. When he was ready he stood at the balcony, looking out over the new day. His eyes were once again drawn the immense blue sea that was the sky. He let the peace its sight brought wash over him, calming him somewhat. For a moment he felt the weight of the past lift from his shoulders. Just for a moment he was... free. Duo's eyes closed as he savoured it. It was almost as if Heero were here with him. 

__

Watching from the crowds Duo saw the calmness of someone who had accepted their fate. He watched as Trowa was lead to the platform built specially for the occasion. Built specially for the execution. Trowa felt Duo's eyes on him and turned his head, their gazes locked. Duo had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. A move now would only get him caught too, there was nothing he could of for Trowa. Looking into the face of the pilot of Heavyarms, Duo knew that Trowa understood that.

On the platform Trowa stood erect and proud. He was ready to die - he had lived his life fighting for what he believed in, his time had not been wasted. A small smile crept onto his lips. There would be no second chance this time, he knew. It was over, but Quatre would be waiting for him, he knew. As would Wufei. His time had come. His eyes met Duo's for the last time. He wanted Duo to know that he was not to blame.

The gun was raised, the shot was fired. Trowa fell forward, unmoving. The movement was graceful, even in death. Duo backed away, turning and running blindly. In his head a scream rang out, blocking out the cheering crowds around him. His fault. His fault. Always his fault.

The laptop lay in its case at the foot of the bed, neatly folded away. His small black pistol lay on the pillow, the other kit was spread over the sheet. Duo ran his eye over everything, checking that all was in order. Everything was ready. It always was. The routine was familiar, nothing changed. That was what kept him going now that he was alone. Alone... that was the way it had to be now. That way they would stay safe. This was it. He would end it, he would keep them safe.

__

Another routine mission. Find the base. Kill the bad guys. Blow up the secret weapon that could threaten the colonies. Piece of cake. Duo glanced across at Heero. Heero looked back and nodded. Time to go. The two remaining pilots creeped across the storage block, staying parallel with each other. At the other side of the bunker they separated, heading into the two remaining hangers.

'Here, Doomsday machine' Duo muttered under his breath as he moved softly though the hanger. The damn thing had to be here someplace. He wondered if Heero was having better luck. He moved stealthily forward, checking everywhere for signs of the machine. Nothing. He left the hanger and moved silently down the corridor, constantly checking his back and keeping his gun ready. There was a door on the left with a warning sign on it. He tried the handle.

'Warning, intruder. Intruder in Sector 9.' Lights began to flash as the voice repeated its message. Duo turned and bolted as armed guards appeared behind him. He fired behind as he ran, hearing a curse as he hit someone. His pursuers returned fire.

'Baka' muttered Heero as the alarm began to sound. At this rate he would get them both killed. He slide behind some crates as a group of guards ran past, then set off in the opposite direction to find Duo. It was tempting to leave Duo to sort out his own messes, but he was growing fond of the braided pilot. 

Duo slipped around the corner, out of sight of his pursuers. Finally, he had lost them. He had some time to find Heero and get out of there. It was probably a good idea to abort. Now where to find Heero? He wouldn't put it past the silent soldier to have bailed out and left him to it. He stared thoughtfully down the corridor, wrapped up in his thoughts, leaving his back open.

The sound of feet behind him snapped Duo back to full attention. He whirled around and left two bullet fly. Heero collapsed into a heap at his feet, blood pooling beneath him.

'Oh my God, no. Heero...' Duo took a step backwards. The sight of Heero ebbing his life force almost prevented him from registering the approaching voices. His pursuers were returning, drawn by the fired shots. He pulled Heero up and ran, half carrying, half dragging the bleeding pilot. He had to get Heero away, had to save him. He couldn't die, he wouldn't let him. No more losses. It would be... his fault.

Duo stood by Heero's bed. Zero's pilot was sleeping. Duo was glad. Even awake Heero was not himself. The bullet in his brain had caused irreparable damage. Duo still loved him, but he could not face what he had done to Heero. He couldn't escape the fact that it was all his fault. Well, not more. He leaned over and gently kissed Heero's forehead. Goodbye. It was time to go.

Death would be his release. He remembered Trowa, his bravery, his acceptance of his fate. He could end this - no one else would die for him. Once this mission was completed he would free himself. He smiled. Now Heero would be safe. Death would be Duo's only release. Death would be only the beginning.

****

So, any comments? I want your input. I'm sorry if it's real bad - I wrote it late one night and my brain was non-functional. Please review! 


End file.
